Soupir rêveur
by SeeASweetSmile
Summary: En classe, Adrien est surpris par son professeur en train de soupirer, rêveur. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Nino, ainsi qu'à Alya et Marinette.


**Titre** : Soupir rêveur

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que m'amuser avec !

 **Résumé :** En classe, Adrien est surpris par son professeur en train de soupirer, rêveur. Ce qui n'échappe pas à Nino, ainsi qu'à Alya et Marinette.

 **Notes de l'auteur :** _Coucou ! Voici le deuxième et l'un des premiers petit OS que j'ai écrit et que je poste ici ! :)_

 _En le relisant, je vous avoir eue beaucoup de fun à écrire cette fiction ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira également et je m'excuse pour les possibles fautes qui pourraient traîner._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser ! Ça fait toujours plaisir, même si ce ne sont que quelques mots ! :)_

* * *

Accoudé à sa table, sa paume retenant sa tête, ses yeux verts rivés sur le tableau sans vraiment le voir, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, Adrien pensait à Ladybug. L'amour de sa vie. _Sa Lady_. Elle pétillait de beauté, d'intelligence, de gentillesse... En un mot : parfaite.

Ne prêtant pas attention à son entourage, le blondinet inspira profondément et relâcha son trop-plein d'air en soupirant de bonheur. Malheureusement pour lui, une couleur blanche et violet foncé lui boucha aussitôt la vue.

« Mon cours de science est trop ennuyeux pour vous, monsieur Agreste ? » Demanda sèchement la silhouette devant lui.

Le silence tomba immédiatement dans la salle de classe, dans laquelle tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur Adrien. Clignant des paupières, ce dernier sursauta, retira son coude de la table, et leva les yeux vers l'enseignante au regard sévère. Mince, il avait peut-être soupirer un peu trop fort...

« Non, non ! Je... Excusez-moi, j'étais dans la lune... Admit-il en reprenant son stylo en main, les yeux rivés sur son cahier, coupable.

\- Je sais que les cours sont bientôt terminés mais concentrez-vous encore un peu.

\- Oui, madame... »

Mme Mendeleïev se détourna de leur table et repartie vers le centre de la salle pour continuer sa leçon. Le blond avait toujours les yeux baissés, recopiant distraitement ce qu'elle expliquait au tableau, mais plus pour très longtemps puisque la main de son voisin lui tapa légèrement sur l'épaule.

« Ça va, mon pote ? Chuchota Nino.

\- Oui, ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas. Assura Adrien dans un petit sourire.

\- Et je peux savoir de quoi tu rêvais ?

\- De... euh...ben, en fait... » Bredouilla le blond en portant une main à sa nuque.

Vite, vite une idée ! Du coin de l'œil, Adrien vit Alya se pencher sur son bureau pour se joindre discrètement à la conversation. Il sut instinctivement que cela n'annonçait rien de bon, et la question qu'elle posa confirma son résonnement.

« Moi je dirais plutôt de _qui_ tu rêvais ? Demanda-t-elle dans un sourire malicieux.

\- Hein ?! Mais de personne ! Réfuta le garçon à voix basse, le cœur battant tout de suite plus rapidement.

\- Ooh que si. C'était le soupire d'un gars qui est complétement amoureux. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle. » Insista-t-elle avant de regarder Marinette et de lui faire un clin d'œil.

Cette dernière s'empressa de rougir et donner un coup de pied à sa voisine en lâchant un « Alya ! ». Adrien regarda l'échange entre les deux filles, un peu confus, et fut appeler par Nino qui lui tapa une nouvelle fois sur l'épaule.

« Sérieux, mec, t'es amoureux ? De qui ?

\- Allez, ça restera entre nous, promis. Tenta Alya dans un sourire.

\- Je la connais ? Renchérit son ami.

\- Et moi, et moi ? Je la connais aussi ? Demanda à son tour la blogueuse.

\- Mais arrêtez, j'suis pas amoureux ! » Nia le blond en haussant la voix, les joues roses.

Une nouvelle fois, le silence se fit dans la classe et tout le monde était concentré sur Adrien et son embarras plus qu'évident. Une seconde plus tard, la voix de l'enseignante arriva à ses oreilles.

« Adrien ! Ça suffit ! Vous voulez restez une heure de plus après les cours ?!

\- Pardon madame, je suis vraiment désolé...

\- La prochaine fois que je vous reprends en train de rêvasser ou de discuter, c'est chez le proviseur que je vous envoie ! »

Adrien déglutit et, silencieux, se mit à copier ce qu'il y avait au tableau. Bon sang, Nino et Alya étaient terribles quand ils s'y mettaient...! Dieu merci, Marinette était restée silencieuse durant toute la conversation et n'avait pas rajouter un couche, il la remercia d'ailleurs mentalement pour ça.

Dans sa poche intérieure, il sentit Plagg bouger légèrement, certain que son compagnon se moquait de lui et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le taquiner une fois rentré à la maison. Le blond constata ensuite que les battement accélérés de son cœur ne voulaient pas se calmer, et que ses pommettes n'avaient toujours pas décolorés.

Il dû fermer un instant les yeux pour se calmer et pour réfléchir. Il était sûr à 100% que dès que la sonnerie retentirait dans tout l'établissement, Alya et Nino n'écouteraient plus le cours et ni la prof, et lui tomberaient dessus pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Surtout Alya, en fait... Et pour lui, c'était inconcevable d'avouer qu'il pensait à Ladybug et encore plus qu'il en était amoureux !

La seule solution, c'était de ranger rapidement ses affaires et de sprinter jusqu'à la sortie du lycée dès qu'il entendrait la sonnerie. De plus, il était convaincu que les deux métisses seront bloqués par l'afflux d'étudiants qui sortiraient en même temps des autres classes. Oui, ça semblait un bon plan.

« Bien ! Prenez vos agendas. » Conclut l'enseignante.

Alors que les élèves s'affairaient à troquer leurs cahiers contre leur agendas tandis que d'autre en profitaient pour discuter le temps de quelques secondes, Adrien avait déjà fourré son cahier ainsi que sa trousse dans son sac, ne gardant qu'un stylo en main, un pied déjà dans l'allée, à l'affût, prêt à bondir.

« Notez pour la semaine prochaine qu'il faudra faire tous les exercices de la page 95, 96, et ceux de - »

Mme Mendeleïev fut coupée par la sonnerie stridente qui résonna dans tout l'établissement ainsi que du brouhaha qui s'en suivit. Le blond referma son agenda sur-le-champ, ramassa son sac en quatrième vitesse, et pris la poudre d'escampette. Derrière lui, il entendit la voix d'Alya, qui s'était redressée de son banc.

« Argh ! Le lâche, il s'enfuit ! S'exclama-t-elle. Nino, rattrape-le ! Il ne doit pas s'échapper ! Marinette, mais grouille-toi enfin ! On doit lui courir après ! »


End file.
